ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Wolf
was an alien that resembled a wolf from Planet Wolf. He has only appeared in Ultraman Leo Episode 17 "Bride of the Wolfman". Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.87 ~ 57 m *Weight: 90 kg ~ 19,000 t *Origin: Wolf star History Ultraman Leo A werewolf-like alien from another world, Alien Wolf arrived on Earth and began to possess women, looking for the perfect bride to live inside. He found this bride, but she was already taken. As time passed, the creature inside her began to come out and soon Wolf was on the hunt for another bride. It found one, but before he could possess, MAC attacked it. In response, Alien Wolf transformed into his giant form. After the creature was defeated by Ultraman Leo, it returned to its normal size and then its bond with the girl severed. The giant form of Alien Wolf that came to be after MAC hit the alien with lasers, the giant Alien Wolf quickly put the team at risk. After the bride’s husband failed to reach the creature inside, and the wolf turned itself into a giant saw-like weapon, Ultraman Leo was summoned. He saved MAC and severed one of the creature’s fangs. After ridding the other one, and blinding the creature with the sun, Leo unleashed his famous Leo Kick, destroying Alien Wolf. The alien, now dead, reverted back to its smaller form and his bond with the girl was broken. Trivia *Alien Wolf is one of the monsters that doesn't make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Data - Big= Chaos Jirak was the transformed state of Jirak after it was infected by Chaos Organism. Stats *Height: 64 m *Weight: 56,000 t *Origin: High over residential C1 area Powers/Weapons *Heat Ray: Chaos Jirak can fire orange heat beam from its mouth. *Energy Swords: Chaos Jirak can launch energy swords from its mouth. However, they are very easy to shatter. *Absorb: Chaos Jirak can absorb its own attacks if they are channeled back at it. *Electric Energy Whip: Chaos Jirak can creat a pink energy whip from its left hand that can lift a like of Ultraman Cosmos with ease and produce electric shocks. }} Powers and Weapons Small Form *Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Wolf can jump to incredible heights with ease. *Possession: Alien Wolf can enter a victims body by simply slipping into them, this allows him to control them. Once inside the victim, they will become infected with the werewolf virus and soon turn into a duplicate of Alien Wolf. *Transform: When threatened, Alien Wolf can transform into its larger form. *Pinwheel: Once in the air, Wolf Seijin can spin at incredible speeds, replicating a brightly colored buzz saw. While spinning, Alien Wolf seems to simply just float around. Big Form *Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Wolf can jump to incredible heights with ease. *Pinwheel: Once in the air, Alien Wolf can spin at incredible speeds, replicating a brightly colored buzz saw. While spinning, Alien Wolf seems to simply just float around. Gallery Videos Pictures -0lf alien bigg.png|Giant form Alien Wolf v Ultraman Leo.png Alien Wolf v Ultraman Leo I.png Alien Wolf v Ultraman Leo II.png Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju